


the sun burns twice as bright

by sangiebyheart



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangiebyheart/pseuds/sangiebyheart
Summary: So, yes; San definitely had to do this for him. Had to coax him out of the void of the black fabric to wipe the tears of frustration from his reddened face, had to gently scoop him up and carry him outside to change while San packed up his bags. Had to hold him in his arms on the entire walk home, as though fearful that Wooyoung would break if he let go, as though he would fall apart right underneath San’s careful watch.San did all this, gladly, lovingly, pretending his own heart did not break just a little bit more with every time he heard Wooyoung sniffle.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 18
Kudos: 88





	the sun burns twice as bright

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!
> 
> enjoy some random woosan i put together in an hour or so, it might not be great and excellent, but it’s short and sweet and it’s practice and i want to share it!!

“Thank you, for this,” Wooyoung tells him, quiet and low as San hands him a cup of freshly-made hot chocolate, whipped cream and little marshmallows sprinkled on top, just how San knows Wooyoung loves it. “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

San merely gives him a small smile in return, quietly sitting himself down next to Wooyoung and burying himself underneath the wool blanket he had cocooned Wooyoung in before, now snuggling into the cozy warmth of Wooyoung’s body himself, as close as he can possibly get without suffocating either himself or Wooyoung.

The truth is; San did have to do this for him.

None of them had done so well at dance practice today, heads lost somewhere in the clouds and tired out from a whole day of filming for an upcoming project. They had messed up one too many times, to the point where their instructor had to cut the lesson short for fear that they would otherwise hurt themselves in their unfocused state. Hongjoong, of course, had not been particularly happy about that, lecturing all seven of them on the importance of tenacity in spite of his own compromised state - had he not slept the night at the studio, and gotten a full eight hours of sleep in the dorm instead, perhaps San would have taken Hongjoong’s scolding more to the heart, but falling asleep standing up was never a good look on their leader, and it certainly did not help him be a better example to the group.

(Hongjoong could certainly be categorized as the “Do as I say, not as I do”-type of leader, as much as especially Jongho loathed to see it.)

Wooyoung had stayed at the dance studio when everyone else already returned to the dorm, which was not unusual for him - it was a habit of his, really, ever since he had been a trainee, to practice until his bones ached and his muscles screamed of his fatigue, so no one had thought to question it. All of them had off days, they could accept that fact and move on the next day as if nothing had happened, though Wooyoung - Wooyoung always had a harder time dealing with unsuccessful days, especially after all those years spent working on each and every skill his instructors deemed in great need of improvement.

It was only after Wooyoung had stayed hours upon hours later than San had found acceptable, and San had been fed up with waiting for him, that San marched over to the company practice rooms to personally drag Wooyoung home and tuck him into bed - with force, if he had to.

What San did not expect when he had opened the door to the dance studio, was a dimly-lit room, a soft, mellow tune playing from Wooyoung’s phone and a figure hunched over in the corner, sorrowfully weeping into the dark sleeves of his hoodie.

So, yes; San definitely had to do this for him. Had to coax him out of the void of the black fabric to wipe the tears of frustration from his reddened face, had to gently scoop him up and carry him outside to change while San packed up his bags. Had to hold him in his arms on the entire walk home, as though fearful that Wooyoung would break if he let go, as though he would fall apart right underneath San’s careful watch.

San did all this, gladly, lovingly, pretending his own heart did not break just a little bit more with every time he heard Wooyoung sniffle.

It had been a natural progression and San’s amicable duty to transform Wooyoung into a blanket burrito as soon as they arrived at the dorm and make him his favorite drink to cheer him up, too. Most importantly, to cuddle him as if their lives depended on it. But San supposed, as the bright light in Wooyoung's eyes and the healthy flush in his cheeks gradually returned, and his own face split into a hearty smile with soft curves, that this might not be as far-fetched as he thought.

For a good while, they breathed through the security of the dark living room, Wooyoung sipping at his hot chocolate with an ever-growing grin on his lips, as though with every drop, San’s love for him trickled down his throat with the warm liquid. They were sleepy, half-dozing even, when Wooyoung finally put down his cup on the coffee table, resting his head atop San’s and muttering another, a whispered, “Thank you.”

San, whose hand had snaked its way through the delicate labyrinth of blanket layer upon blanket layer to hold onto Wooyoung’s, squeezes once, twice, to say without uttering a word that, “Anything for you,” is not an empty promise to him.

“Wanna go to sleep?” San asks Wooyoung eventually, a gentle mutter in the rushing sound of silence.

Wooyoung shakes his head in response, so San proposes another idea, “Wanna mess with Seonghwa?”

“How?” Wooyoung asks, and though his voice is barely above a whisper, San can hear the malicious joy at the prospect of pranking one of their elders so clearly, his heart rejoices at the resurgence of Wooyoung’s spirits.

“He didn’t log out of his Netflix account,” San tells him. “We could continue the drama he’s watching so he’ll be confused next time he’s in the mood for it.”

It took less than a second for a smirking Wooyoung to agree, less than another minute to put the drama on, and much less than an episode for them to fall asleep, right there on the living room sofa, arm in arm and hand in hand, safe and sound with the day’s troubles behind them, and nothing but hope in their hearts for the morning to come.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, PLEASE consider leaving a kudo and a small comment, you’d make me INSANELY happy!!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sangiebyheart) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sangiebyheart)


End file.
